Esencias
by Alu-Nana
Summary: Un simple acto puede cambiar aquello que es destino había preparo. las esencias envuelven el cuerpo y cada una de ellas es la que nos impulsa a actuar.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo reconocible pertenece a su respectiva autora, la historia es completamente mía!

Esencias

TR/HG

Después de varios años de investigación por fin había logrado que el hechizo realizara la función desea, por fin volvía a tener la imagen su apariencia humana, al parecer la energía puesta en el conjuro había sobrepasado los límites y también, sin temor a equivocarse, le había rejuvenecido a unos 27 años aparentemente, no estaba seguro. Si bien había consumido la mayor parte de su magia estaba completamente seguro de que en algún momento su magia volvería en todo su esplendor y en ese instante la gente por fin sabría quién era Lord Voldemort. Aunque por el momento no podía negar que era vulnerable ante cualquiera de sus enemigos.

Se encontraba en el callejón de una ciudad muggle, por lo que podía deducir al ver a la gente pasar de él. Todavía sentía el cuerpo adolorido y sin energías. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que logra escapar de la mansión Malfoy ante los ataques que se estaban efectuando. El último había, prácticamente, destrozado su despacho dejándolo con heridas que en su estado podían ser casi mortales.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -. La cálida voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y rápidamente enfrento la situación con una postura tensa-. ¿Es un mago, verdad? Venga, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro-. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en cómo actuar ante la situación que se le presentaba ya se encontraban en una pequeña sala.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Tom decidió preguntar antes de que aquella mujer de cabello esponjoso se le ocurriera hacer otra locura como la que acababa de hacer.

-Oh, lo siento, pero no podía dejarte allá afuera, supe que eras un mago por tu varita y era demasiado peligroso si alguien más llegaba a darse cuenta-. Cada palabra de la chica lo desconcertaba cada vez más-. Últimamente la captura de magos está más presente que nunca, tal pareciera que hacen lo imposible por que cada día se unan más a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado.

¡Qué! Eso tenía que ser mentira, una completa y estúpida mentira. A sus filas no podía estar entrando cualquiera. Trato de serenarse para que su enojo no se saliera de control y delatara su identidad. Lo primordial era salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, pero no sin antes saber quién era aquella desconocida que tanta atención le llamaba.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya, no deseo causarle más problemas-. Hizo gala de aquellos modales y juegos de seducción que hace tanto había abandonado pero que aún sabia utilizar.

-Oh, no causa problema, no se preocupe-. Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-. Permítame un momento, iré por el botiquín para curarle las heridas-. Y sin dejar que le diera alguna negativa salió de la sala para minutos después regresar con el botiquín de primero auxilios-. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger.

La sorpresa lo inundo pero fue hábil para ocultarla tras la máscara que siempre lo acompañaba. Nunca llego a pensar que esa chica le ayudaría, ni en sus escasos sueños se le presento la situación. Sabía quién era y lo que representaba más nunca había tenido la dicha de conocerla, sólo sabía de ella a través de la boca de sus mortifagos. La observo más detalladamente y aunque la encontró de lo más común no pudo evitar deleitarse con su imagen y mucho menos olvidar el dorado de sus ojos.

-Thomas-. Si bien no estaba mintiendo lo mejor sería que por el momento la chica no se enterara de a quien estaba ayudando. Por el momento dejaría de pensar y se enfocaría en los dulces movimientos que aquellas pequeñas manos ejercían sobre su cuerpo. Algo dentro de él le decía que aquello era sólo el comienzo.

TR/HG

Gracias a sapphire97 por decirme que el capitulo se subio mal. Muchas Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Todo Corresponde a su respectiva autora. No busco ninguna ganancia, sólo saciar las ideas de mi cerebro.

Capítulo 2

TRXHG

El suave movimiento de caderas lo tenía completamente hipnotizado, la chica se movió con plena confianza alrededor de la cocina y lo único que él podría hacer era contemplarla sin vergüenza alguna. En algún momento de la tarde del día anterior la chica había logrado convencerlo de que pasara la noche en su departamento, alegando que las calles serian peligrosas una vez entrada la noche. Él simplemente no le pudo decir que no a esos enormes ojos dorados.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana por un momento no supo donde se encontraba, los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro y el mal humor ya estaba empezando a nacer en su cuerpo, fue en ese momento en el que escucho la voz de Hermione llamándolo para que desayunaran. Mágicamente toda tensión y enojo desapareció al instante.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que la chica le sirviera. Nunca había vivida una escena de tal índole, comúnmente cuando el bajaba a tomar algún alimento este ya se encontraba servido. Observar el proceso era simplemente… interesante. Aunque una parte de él le aseguraba que lo único que lo hacía interesante era la mujer frente a él. Lo más probable es que si un elfo domestico tomara su lugar el encanto terminaría.

-Aquí tienes Thomas-. El delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha llego a sus fosas nasales dando placenteros escalofríos. Hermione le sonreía mientras tomaba asiento frente a él- Creo que deberías quedarte hasta que tus heridas sanen, las calles no volverán a ser segura hasta que el peligro sea exterminado-. La pesadez en la voz de la chica lo descoloco por un momento, por alguna extraña razón no deseaba que se sintiera de aquella manera y luego rápidamente recordó que él era el causante de que la gente ya no pudiera salir tranquilamente a la calle. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho.

-No deseo causarte molestia alguna-. Sabía perfectamente que debía de regresar a su mansión para seguir con los planes que había dejado olvidados cuando decidió realizar el hechizo rejuvenecedor en su persona. Aun así deseaba que la chica insistiera en que se quedara. Ella era todo un enigma y él estaba dispuesto a resolverlo.

-No lo es-. Cada maldita sonrisa se tatuaba en su mente. Se atrevía a decir que se volvería un adicto a ellas y agradecía ser el único que podía apreciarlas. Con una pequeña sonrisa, sólo dirigida a ella, le dio las gracias por su hospitalidad.

Aquella tarde cambio un antes y un después en la vida de Tom Riddle. Por primera vez pudo experimentar lo que era que alguien se preocupara por ti sin buscar algún beneficio. Hermione era alguien completamente nuevo en su vida. La escucho hablar de su vida, sus recuerdos del colegio y la manera en que en el presente trataba de llevar una vida de la más normal a pesar de formar parte del grupo de defensa ante el señor oscuro. Tom no supo cómo tomar aquello, al parecer aquella muchacha iba en contra de sus ideas, a una conclusión así ya había llegado después de resguardarlo en su departamento ante futuros peligros. Ya encontraría la forma de cambiar aquello.

Cada gesto que ella tenía para él sólo hacía que su esencia se incrustara más en su piel. No podía dejar de mirarla. Cada movimiento le fascinaba. Cada mirada le atrapaba. Cada sonrisa le llamaba a sucumbir ante ella.

TRXHG

-Diablos-. En los dos días que llevaba en el departamento nunca la había escuchado maldecir. La encontró en la cocina tratando de alcanzar quién sabe qué del fondo de la alacena. Sin pensarlo mucho Tom se posicionó detrás de ella, el olor a manzana inundo su nariz y no pudo evitar enterrar un poco su cara en los risos de la castaña. Hermione, algo intimidada y ruborizada por la acción de Thomas, sólo pudo quedarse quieta a la espera de primer movimiento. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentirlo separarse de ella con el frasco de mermelada en sus manos. Tal vez había interpretado mal todo.- Gracias-. Le dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente fue contestada por el joven.

La noche había caído y el simplemente podía observarla dormir. No quería desperdiciar horas en inútil sueño cuando podía pasar tiempo con ella. Había descubierto que podía pasar horas mirándola sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor. Cada que ella se ausentaba su humor empezaba a tornarse oscuro y las ansias por saber quiénes eran los desgraciados que tenían contacto con ella aumentaban. Sin que él lo supiera estaba empezando a tener una dependencia de la castaña.

-Bien, es hora-. A pesar de que su cuerpo le demandaba quedarse junto a ella, su mente sabía que debía cumplir con otros menesteres antes de poder estar con ella. Porque sí, había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca más encontraría a una persona como lo era Hermione Granger por lo tanto debía de ser suya.

Con un tierno beso en los labios dejo a la chica en la penumbra de su habitación, en su mesa de noche había dejado una pequeña nota informándole de su partida pero que en unos días volvería. Sí, volvería por ella y se la llevaría a un lugar donde sólo el pudiera mirarla, donde sólo él fuera testigo de su persona. La proclamaría como su reina. La única.

Ahora debía ordenar todos sus pendientes y por fin poner punto final a la inútil lucha que mantenía con el viejo defensor de la luz. Con su núcleo mágico completamente fortalecido no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Era el momento de que todo mundo se enterara de lo que Lord Voldemort era capaz de hacer.

TRXHG

Se suponía que esta historia sólo tendría un capitulo... incluso le dije a sapphire97 que la por el momento no la continuaría ya que el capitulo único es la escena de un fic proximo, pero soy bien rebelde y mi mente decidió que debía de continuarlo por lo que, como ya lo tengo escrito, actualizare cada semana o dependiendo de la demanda xD

Muchas gracias a **florperlachiquis52, Rosyo, Luna Haruno, Yukki-Onna, JJ, LectoraForever y sobretodo a Sapphire97** por sus comentarios.

Muchas Gracias miles a todo/as aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos y followers. En serio muchas gracias :D

Nos leemos la próxima semana. Las actualizaciones de mis otros fic empezaran la primera semana de enero ;)

Nana ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es mío.

Capítulo 3

TRXHG

Tamborileaba los sus dedos al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en la radio. Esa mañana se encontraba en su oficina del departamento de Aurores en el ministerio de magia. Hace una semana que Thomas había dejado su departamento y era hora que no sabía de él. Sabía perfectamente que aun corría peligro. Todos lo hacían. Pero a manera en que lo había encontrado le daba la clara imagen de que era perseguido y que por poco alcanzo a escapar. Aun así no podía estar completamente segura de lo que pasaba. Aquel hombre un misterio total.

Había intento buscarlo. Encontrar alguna información que le dijera que se encontraba bien. Todo fue en vano. Aunque la verdad no esperaba lograr reunir gran información teniendo sólo el nombre. Fue una tonto al no preguntar su apellido. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que él volviera… si es que lo hacía.

TRXHG

Las noches en su departamento se tornaban frías y en algunas lograba conciliar el sueño ya entrada la madrugada. Cuando llegaba de trabajar se sentía tan sola. Nunca antes había notado lo desolado que su hogar se encontraba. Evita estar la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. Salía a pasear, con sus amigos o simplemente se encerraba en su oficina a adelantar algún papeleo.

Los ataques del Lord los habían secado y aunque ahora sólo tenía que encargarse de pasar todo a papel sentía que aquello no era el fin. Algo se estaba tramando y cuando llegara el momento de descubrirlo sería demasiado tarde.

Cada día Harry se aparecía en su oficina tratando de sacarla de ahí para que no se la pasara entre montañas de papel. ¡Oh Harry! Su mejor amigo desde que llego a aquel mundo lleno de magia, el único que al parecer podía comprenderla tanto como ella podía hacerlo con él. Fue el único que estuvo de acuerdo en su decisión de terminar la relación que mantenía con su, en ese entonces amigo y novio pelirrojo. Fue tanto el ataque hacia su persona que por un momento llego a desconocer a aquella familia, por lo menos los primeros meses. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, sobre todo después que se le ocurriera contarles sobre Thomas. Ella no se quedó callada y salió en su defensa, salió en la defensa de un hombre completamente desconocido para ella y al parecer el único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Harry Potter.

TRXHG

Fue esa noche cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba completamente sola. Tenía esa sensación de que era observaba. Trato de calmarse y con pasos seguros recorrió cada cuarto pero no encontró nada. Lanzó cada hechizo que en su mente se encontrara para poder encontrar al intruso. Nadie. En ese momento a la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar que estaba entrando en paranoia por tanto trabajo. El estrés la terminaría matando.

La noche siguiente sucedió lo mismo. Se sintió observada. En la ducha, en el comedor y en la sala de estar. Cada noche pareciera que alguien estaba junto a ella en su rutina antes de acostarse y que cuando ese momento llegaba la presencia se quedaba hasta que ella entraba al mundo de os sueños. Ahora eran, a su parecer, dos personas las que habitaban en su pequeño departamento. Con el transcurso del tiempo llegó a la conclusión que aquella era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a vivir y que de cierta manera la reconfortaba.

TRXHG

Aquella mañana en particular Harry se presentó en su oficina. Su expresión era la de una persona decidida y Hermione sabía perfectamente a que iba. No por nada el chico había estado intentando, en el último mes, convencerla para que se fuera a vivir con él. Tal parecía que al pelinegro no le agrada la idea de que alguien la estuviera espiando en su departamento. Ella creía que eso ya era un extremo, estaba segura de que nadie la espiaba.

-Quita esa cara Hermione, no vengo a lo que estás pensando-. Dijo Harry un tanto divertido al ver la mueca que su amiga había formado en su rostro.

-Entonces dime a qué has venido Harry-. Le pregunto a castaña un tanto extrañada. Esos días no habían tenido misión alguna por lo que no encontraba sentido alguno por lo que él se encontrara en su oficina en horario de trabajo.

-He estado pensado y creo que es adecuado que te ayude a buscar al hombre que alojaste en tu casa-. A propuesta de Harry la dejo muda por algunos segundos para después dar paso a una gran sonrisa que atrajo la atención de Potter más de la cuenta-. Así que vamos, dime que es lo que tienes hasta el momento.

Hermione trato de ponerlo al corriente en tanto a lo que sabía del misterioso Tom. No le comento todo aquello que le hizo sentir cuando se encontraba viviendo con ella. No le conto la manera en que sus sentidos se apagaban en su presencia. No le contaba que todo tendía a desaparecer. No le conto que todo aquello parecía estar quedándose en el pasado como si de una poción se tratara y el efecto se estuviera terminando.

TRXHG

Cada uno de los integrantes de su círculo interno estaba en la espera de nuevas órdenes suyas. Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que había dejado el departamento de Hermione y ya sentía que no podía más. Las primeras noches fueron difíciles y en ocasiones estuvo a punto de irse a encontrar de nuevo con ella. Las mañanas se tornaron insoportables, ahí no había nadie que pudiera generarle el mismo sentimiento e importancia como lo hacía la castaña. Por eso ahora que observaba la manera en que sus subordinados discutían como viles bestias tomó la decisión de que ya había esperado demasiado.

-Bien, mañana atacaremos.

TRXHG

¡Actualice! Como prometí :D Yuju!

Antes que nada. Espero que hayan tenido una muy linda navidad :) Y que este año que viene empiece de la mejor manera :D

Ahora sí, me he dado cuenta de que me cuesta escribir desde la visión de Hermione. Prefiero a Tom :c Jajajaja

Muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un Reviews, **Florperlachiquis52, Luna Haruno, Sapphire97 y Ro.** Son geniales :D Y cada comentario me encantó. Me agrada que la imagen de Tom y sus acciones les agrade.

También muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a Followers y Favoritos, espero algún día leer su opinión de la historia C:

Bueno por hoy es todo, hasta la próxima semana :D o tal vez antes ¬u¬ todo depende xD y sino pues, FELIZ AÑO 2016!

¿Reviews?

Nana


	4. Chapter 4

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora, lo que no reconozcan como tal es totalmente mío.

TRXHG

Capítulo 4

TRXHG

En cuestión de minutos sus mortifagos saldrían a demostrarle al mundo mágico que él aún estaba presente y que de nada serviría que trataran de comportarse como si nada estuviera pasando. Él era Lord Voldemort y su poder y presencia nunca podrían ser olvidados. El más grande mago de todos los tiempos estaba por alzarse con el control de la comunidad magia. Lo único que faltaría seria _Ella_.

Esa noche había vuelto a soñar con ella. Con sus sonrisas que era sólo para él. La dulzura con la que lo trataba y la manera en que sus ojos parecían perderse en los suyos sin llegar a importarle la oscuridad que albergaba. Tal pareciera que a ella no era consiente de toda la maldad que lo rodeaba. De todos los hechos de los que se proclamaba autor. Y por el momento lo mejor era que se mantuviera en la ignorancia. Si quería que todo marchara de acuerdo mantener a la bruja en las penumbras seria su as bajo la manga.

Con una última mirada a la habitación que había preparado para su futura inquilina se encamino hacia el salón donde sus mortifagos terminaban de prepararse para el evento de aquella noche. Su actuación seria la clave para que los acontecimientos venideros se desencadenaran de la manera esperada. Con una macabra sonrisa se adentró a la estancia donde le esperaban para simplemente dar la orden que daría comienzo a la diversión. Después de todo había que ganar el juego.

TRXHG

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no he logrado encontrar nada relacionado con el nombre de Thomas. A lo mucho uno que otro trabajador de aquí en el ministerio-. Fue lo primero que dijo Harry cuando entró a la oficina de su amiga castaña-. Pero la verdad no creo que busques a alguien que ronde casi los setenta años ¿o sí?-. Dijo el joven con un poco de burla.

Hermione se quedó observando a su amigo por algunos momentos, la verdad es que no esperaba que de un día para otro ya tuviera información de aquel hombre, si ese fuera el caso ella no habría tenido la necesidad de recurrir a su ayuda. Aun así le sonrió, logrando que Harry centrara su atención en ella y por un momento se olvidara del asunto que venía a tratar.

-Bueno, tampoco es que esperara que tuvieras resultados tan pronto Harry-. La voz de su amiga logró volver a captar su atención.

-Tal vez si pudieras ser un poco más específica ¿su apariencia?-. Preguntó Harry tratando de hacer lo imposible por ayudar a Hermione. Ella había hecho tanto por él que sentía que no le alcanzaría la vida para retribuirle todo aquello que merecía, si tan sólo pudiera regresarle lo que ella más anhelaba.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tienes unos impresionantes ojos verdes, casi como los tuyos sólo que un poco más oscuros-. Hermione podía recordar perfectamente esos ojos que la seguían a todo momento, como si en cualquier instante fuera a desaparecer y él estuviera listo para evitarlo. Había visto la ansiedad que presentó aquella mañana que se marchó a trabajar y el alivio y felicidad que mostró cuando regreso a su hogar. Tal pareciera que ella una especie de tabla salvavidas a la cual se había aferrado y no quería soltar. Por esos motivos se encontraba un poco desesperada por encontrarlo. El comportamiento que mostraba sólo era signo de alguien que había sufrido y por eso todavía no entendía porque Thomas se había ido sin despedirse. Todo era tan estresante.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo-. Murmuró Harry, algo desconcertado ¿Había dicho algo sobre sus ojos?-. Tratare de hacer una búsqueda más profunda.

-Gracias Harry, sólo trata de no sobre-exigirte-. Le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa que exaltó al salvador del mundo mágico.

-Mira quién lo dice-. Pronunció Harry en broma antes de despedirse de la castaña e irse directo a su oficina para horas después partir a Hogwarts, donde había quedado de verse con su antiguo director.

TRXHG

Sentía la emoción de sus hombres ante la expectativa de un nuevo ataque. Incluso él se encontraba ansioso con lo que estaba a punto da hacer pero ya no había marcha atrás. Hoy actuaria y seria el momento decisivo para su futuro y el del mundo mágico.

-Encárgate de que todo salga como corresponde, Lucius-. Dijo Lord Voldemort al rubio, señalándolo como líder de aquella y responsable de toda falla.

El ministerio se mostraba ante ellos completamente imponente. Podían ver cómo los últimos magos se retiraban dando por terminada la jornada laboral sin ser conscientes de los próximos acontecimientos que probablemente los harían no querer salir de sus casas al comprobar que su lugar de trabajo ya no era tan seguro como se trataba de demostrar.

-Ataquen-. Fue la única palabra que pronuncio el lord antes de retirarse, dando así paso al caos. La advertencia estaba puesta sólo faltaba que tomaran la decisión de aceptarla y empezar a trabajar en sus defensas. Había ocasiones en las que el juego se tornaba aburrido así que, por qué no ponerle un poco de chispa.

Ahora sólo faltaba poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan.

TRXHG

-¿Todo en orden, Harry?-. Preguntó Dumbledore al ver la manera decaída en que su ex alumno entraba a su despacho.

-Es Hermione-. Murmuró el joven mientras tomaba asiento frente al director. Las palabras de la castaña todavía resonaban en su mente y por más que lo intentara no podía hacer que desaparecieran. _Tanto era el impacto de los ojos de aquel hombre que era lo único que Hermione le había podido dar como referencia_.

-Oh, la señorita Granger, últimamente la nota distraída-. Albus conocía perfectamente a sus alumnos y mucho más a aquel que se encontraba sentado y a sus inseparables amigos. Sabía perfectamente de la vena caritativa de la castaña por lo que no se sorprendió por las siguientes palabras que Harry soltó.

-Es por el hombre que conoció hace un mes-. Dijo Harry tratando de contener la rabia. Entendía hasta cierto punto la manera en que su castaña amiga quería ayudar pero muy en el fondo de su mente algo le decía que aquello sólo traería problemas y que la manera en que se desarrollarían las cosas no será de una manera agradable, para ninguna parte.

-Bueno, creo saber Harry, al igual que tú, que en algún momento de la vida la señorita Granger encontraría a ese alguien especial-. Dumbledore tenía toda la razón y Potter lo sabía pero simplemente se negaba a aceptar que un completo desconocido entrara a la vida de la castaña.

-Eso es algo que por el momento no debería de preocuparla-. Harry era terco y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer. El que ayudara a su amiga era por el simple hecho de no dejar que se adentrara en un mundo posiblemente saldría lastimada.

-Estoy seguro que…-. Albus no pudo terminar de hablar, la alarma que siempre cargaba Harry como jefe de aurores se había activado.

-Tengo que irme, están atacando ministerio-. Dijo Harry antes de desaparecer por la chimenea dejando a un director totalmente sombrío. Al parecer el periodo la calma se había terminado, era el momento de llamar a la orden del fénix.

TRXHG

No había querido ir directo a su departamento. Últimamente el ambiente en aquel lugar se le hacía bastante aprensivo, no había momento del día en el que no se sintiera vigilada y por más que pasaran los días y nada pasara todavía no se fiaba que algo no fuera a suceder. Después de todo debía de mantener sus sentidos en una alerta permanente.

El parque, cerca de su casa, siempre le había parecido tan tranquilo en las tardes, casi noches, que regresaba de trabajar que ese día simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse un rato. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas que daba hacia la parte despejada, aquella que servía perfectamente para cuando querías entrenar a tu perro o volar alguna cometa. El silencio era como un bálsamo para su persona, el aire libre, sin ataduras en los árboles, jugaba con sus cabellos permitiéndole sentir una libertad casi prohibida.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose perder por algunos momentos del mundo real. Dejo de lado todo aquello que le acarreaba tanto estrés que en distintas ocasiones se preguntaba si era correcto saturarse de tanto. El viento seguía arremolinándose a su alrededor y fue en ese momento en el que un delicioso olor a lluvia la envolvió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la estampa más irreal que en su momento se pudo imaginar.

Thomas se encontraba frente a ella, sus cabellos negros, largos hasta pasar los hombros, se movían al compás de la melodía que el viento tocaba. Ahí, en medio de un parque desierto su presencia se imponía ante la única persona que podía presenciarlo. Sus ojos verdes no habían apartado la mirada de ella, cautivándola.

Hermione no pudo moverse, la presencia de aquel hombre la paralizaba de tal manera que no quería salir de aquel trance. Tom notó la manera en que la bruja reaccionó ante su aparición. La sonrisa llena de arrogancia sólo dio paso a un futuro incierto.

Hermione en ningún momento escuchó la alarma que empezaba a sonar dentro de su bolso, claro llamado de un ataque en el ministerio.

TRXHG  
¡Capitulo antes del sábado!

Hoy seré breve, me muero de sueño, son las 3:30am en mi país y últimamente me he sentido bastante cansada u.u

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review, son la ondi. **Florperlachiquis52, Luna Esmeralda, Sapphire97, Luna Haruno, Lity, Karly** Muchas Gracias, que el Dios de los dulces las premie con su golosina favorita :D

¡Oye! Mi Fic PALETA DE COLORES ha vuelto a la vida, si te gustan las historias donde los fundadores están involucrados, ahí tienes una ;)

Todo REVIEW que dejes incentiva a esta escritora a actualizar más rápido y a entregar sus tareas de la universidad sin un mes de retraso D: en pocas palabras la vuelves más responsable :D

Que tengan bonito día ¬u¬

Nana

PD: Bueno, al final no fui tan breve xD


	5. Chapter 5

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es completamente mio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 5

TRXHG

Tom podía sentir la inquietud de su magia. La unión de esencias mágicas se daban rara vez en la vida de un mago. Encontrar a aquella que fuera completamente compatible con la tuya era un hecho digno de vivir y pocos habían tenido la suerte de sentirlo. Su magia le exigía que se acercara a la bruja que lo miraba asombrada de tenerlo a escasos metros, que la tomara y dejara que ella actuara. Una vez las magias unidas no habría poder humano que pudiera separarlos.

Con paso tranquilo el hombre se acercó a la chica. Notaba la tensión que adornaba su cuerpo, lista para el ataque. Eso no le gusto. Con un suspiro reprimió la magia que empezaba a dominar el lugar. No era momento de demostrarle a Hermione lo poderoso que era. Mucho menos decirle quien era. Conocía la ideología que con tanto esfuerzo protegía. Ella luchaba por el bien, por una justicia que se encontraba podrida de raíz pero que en sus verdes hojas daba la ilusión de que todo aquello era lo correcto y no había mancha que se aceptara. Él era la mancha. Un ser que quería tomar el control del mundo mágico para poder guiarlo a un futuro donde serían respetados y nunca más tendrían que esconderse de los sucios muggles.

Tom se detuvo a dos pasos de la chica. Desde aquella distancia podía percibir el ligero olor a manzana. La había extrañado demasiado. La desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada que se daba cuenta que ella no se encontraba a su lado. La desolación, nunca antes conocida, empezó a relacionarse con él con el simple propósito de amargarle la vida. Y la dura verdad fue la que termino por llevarlo a tomar la decisión más interesante de su vida.

Se encontraban completamente solos. Una extraña sensación de peligro la embargo pero en ningún momento intento huir. Solo podía quedarse ahí, observando como Thomas se acercaba a ella sin que al parecer nada se interpusiera entre ellos. El conocía su objetivo y al parecer no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo conseguiría. El sonido proveniente de su bolso estaba perdiendo la fuerza con que sonaba. La alerta parecía haberse alejado, más nunca se podía estar seguro.

-He vuelto, Hermione-. La dulce voz de Thomas la sedujo. La embriago de tal manera que dejó de ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba y la espesa niebla que empezaba a nacer sólo hacía que sus sentidos se aturdieran.

En ningún momento lo vio, ni siquiera supo cómo es que horas después se encontraba en su cama. Tom Riddle la había apuntado con la varita hechizándola para que cayera en un profundo sueño. En ningún momento permitiría que se fuera a enfrentar con sus mortifagos. Muchos menos que ellos se atrevieran a herirla. Sabia perfectamente que significa la alarma que segundos antes se encontraba realizando un escándalo. Al día siguiente de haber regresado, una vez puesto al corriente con lo que había sucedido en su ausencia se dedicó a investigar más a fondo a la mejor amiga de su enemigo. Se podría decir que lo que encontró lo maravillo y a la vez le lleno de rabia.

La tomo en brazos antes de que su cuerpo impactara con el pasto. Con un poco de precaución se cercioró de que no se encontrara nadie en los alrededores antes de desaparecer rumbo al departamento de la castaña.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El olor a café la empezó a sacar de su hermoso sueño. Uno donde regresaba a Hogwarts. Uno donde todo era paz y no tenía que estar enfrentando a un grupo de locos que querían quedarse con todo el poder del mundo mágico. Uno donde por fin la sangre no marcara diferencias. Uno en el que podía caminar libremente por las calles sin tener que estar preparada para alguna represalia. _Casi una utopía_.

Con algo de esfuerzo se incorporó en su cama. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía pesado. Restregó su rostro con sus manos tratando de alejar al sueño. El incesante sonido de cubiertos logro llevarla a un grado más de conciencia. _No estaba sola._ Ahora sí completamente despierta saltó de la cama y se encamino a la cocina. La puerta del baño y del cuarto de invitados se encontraban cerradas sin permitirle ver si algo se resguardaba en ellas. Tendría que seguir sus instintos y dirigirse al origen del ruido sin antes inspeccionar el lugar. Se suponía que no debía de alertar al intruso.

La varita, que con anterioridad apretaba fuertemente en su mano, cayó al piso causando un ligero sonido que alerto a la persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en la cocina… preparando lo que parecía ser la cena. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir con fuerza cuando. Hacia tantos días que no lo veía que simplemente había perdido la esperanza de volverlo a ver. En algún de su mente recordó cuando se planteó la posibilidad de que aquel hombre se estuviera volviendo una droga en su vida, pero ahora que lo volvía a ver no podía concebir que él representara peligro alguno.

-¿Thomas?-. Lo observó dar un pequeño salto para después dejar los cubiertos en la mesa y girarse hacia a ella. En cuanto la tuvo en frente una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Tom había estado esperando a que Hermione se despertara. Deambuló por todo el departamento hasta que decidió que no era mala idea el prepararle algo de comer a la chica. El dilema estaba en descubrir cómo usar aquellos aparatos tan extraños que se encontraban en la encimera. Cuando por fin había logrado hacer funcionar la cafetera y se disponía a poner la mesa fue que sintió la presencia de la castaña. Una vez que sus ojos se conectaron la encontró preciosa. Y eso lo único que logro fue hacer que su deseo por ella incrementara.

-¿Me extrañaste Hermione?

El saludo aturdió un poco más a la chica

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste?-. las palabras parecían salir sin conciencia. La desesperación estaba empezando a tomar el control de su cuerpo. _Había estado tan preocupada_.

Tom observó la manera en que Hermione lo tomaba de las solapas de su camisa. Podía notar la preocupación en sus hermosos ojos. _Merlín, que sentimiento tan extraño e inimaginable_. Fei inevitable no envolverla en sus brazos. Sentir su calor y dejar que su olor se impregnara en sus ropas. Que llegara a sentir por completo cada parte de ella.

-¿Confías en mi Hermione?-. Las suaves caricias empezaban a adormilarla. Los verdes ojos le daban un tranquilidad aterradora. Sus ojos se tornaron nublados antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle.

-Sí; quédate Thomas, por favor.

Aquella frase marcó el inicio de una nueva lucha. Tom no perdió tiempo y dejó que sus labios descendieran a los de Hermione. _El juego apenas comenzaba_.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aqui un nuevo capitulo.  
Perdón si me tarde. Acabo de entrar a la escuela y no es bonito jajaja así que lo más probable es que este actualizando cada dos semanas. Espero :C

Gracias por sus comentario y por agregarme na favoritos. Son bien lindas.  
Tengo sueño, me voy. Cuídense.  
Nana


	6. Chapter 6

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es completamente mío.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Capítulo 6

TRXHG

Podía sentir como la magia de Hermione se transfería a su cuerpo. No creía que la chica estuviera lo suficiente consciente como para poner oposición al sentir como la magia que brotaba de él empezaba a adormilarse en su cuerpo. Puede que en un principio la chica no fuera consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero después de unas visitas más tendría más presente lo que sucedía y la manera en que lo hacía. El rito final era el que más esperaba y que deseaba se realizara lo más pronto posible. Por el momento le convenía que se mantuviera ignorante.

Cuando terminaron el beso sus miradas se encontraron y el reconocimiento de las acciones empezó a nacer en Hermione, más la sonrisa burlona de Tom aligeraba el espeso ambiente que intentaba instalarse entre ellos. La pequeña bruma que se había apoderado de los ojos de la castaña empezó a desaparecer y una vez más su cerebro se ponía a trabajar. La presencia de Tom en su departamento fue el detonante para las siguientes preguntas con las que bombardeo al muchacho. Siendo la principal su paradero. Sentía una enorme necesidad de saber todo lo que implicaba Thomas. Necesitaba, sólo necesitaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry observaba la manera mecánica en que su amiga trabajaba. Desde hace algunos días que Hermione no parecía ella misma, ya no se reunían a la salida del trabajo para ir a tomar un café y simplemente dejo de asistir a las tan acostumbradas cenas en la madriguera. Y ahora se encontraba en la oficina sin siquiera haber notado su presencia. Pero curiosamente lo que más había llamado su atención fue el hecho de ya no querer saber más sobre Thomas. No es que le molestara, al contrario, no podía explicar la inmensa alegría que había sentido cuando su amiga le dijo sólo olvídalo Harry. En un principio pareció no notarlo pero confirme el tiempo pasaba ella se retraía más en sí misma y las amistades, que con antaño había esmerado en conservar después del colegio. Ahora era sólo del trabajo a su casa y viceversa.

-Hermione-. Llamó Harry.

La chica tardo un poco en centrar sus ojos en él. El moreno se asombró un poco por la mirada que le dirigía su amiga. En ella no había alegría, ni asombro, ni siquiera un poco de hostilidad por haber interrumpido su trabajo. Simplemente ahí no había nada. Alarmado se acercó a su amiga quien al ver como intentaba tomarla de la mano se apartó de manera brusca al otro lado de su oficina.

-No puedo dejar que me toques, Harry-. Incluso su voz había cambiado. Era seca e inflexible. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga se había vuelto alguien carente de emociones?. La persona que se encontraba frente a él no podía ser Hermione Granger-. Por favor vete y déjame tranquila.

Ante las palabras de su amiga tuvo que retirarse. Una vez en su oficina analizo el comportamiento tan raro que había presenciado. Con la duda y la preocupación plasmada en su rostro dejo dicho a su secretaria que saldría por un momento y que si alguien llegaba a buscarlo le mandara inmediatamente una lechuza. Cuando hubo dejado todo listo Harry Potter partió al único lugar donde sabía que le podrían dar respuestas: Hogwarts.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Albus Dumbledore escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su antiguo alumno le relataba. Desde hace tiempo, desde aquella primera plática que Harry y él habían tenido sobre el misterioso Thomas que venía sospechando de la extraña identidad que ese ser pretendía tener. Más ahora que escuchaba sobre el comportamiento de Hermione las alarmas no perdieron tiempo en prenderse.

-Es preocupante todo lo que me cuentas sobre la señorita Granger, Harry-. Dijo Albus. Un plan estaba formándose en su mente-. Es primordial que logres traerla aquí, a Hogwarts para poder tratarla.

-¿Tratarla?-. Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Puedo asegurarte, mi muchacho, que la señorita Granger está siendo manipulada por este hombre misterioso-. No era el momento de entrar en detalles, todo se resolvería si lograban traer a la chica con ellos.

Harry miró a su antiguo director y no pudo más que preocuparse por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? ¿Hermione habría encontrado a Thomas y no le había dicho nada? ¿Quién era en realidad ese hombre que tan profundo había calado en su amiga? Sabía que el hombre frente a él le ocultaba lo más primordial pero ahora no era momento de ir y poner a salvo a Hermione Granger.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Hey!

Ya volvi Y sólo me queda decir que el siguiente capítulo es el último :C

Muchas gracias a Luna Haruno por el review que me ha dejado. Eres bien linda :3

Nos vemos ._./

Nana.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora. Todo lo que no reconozcan como tal es totalmente mío.

Capítulo 7

TRXHG

-Hermione

La voz de Harry logro sacarla de la ensoñación que se había vuelto permanente en su vida. Desde hace algunas semanas que no era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Sólo quería llegar a casa y tumbarse en el sofá, para después ser arropada por los fuertes brazos de Thomas. El pelinegro llevaba días tratando de hablar con ella pero siempre que lo sentía cerca encontraba la excusa perfecta para alejarse de él. En el fondo no quería alejarse, deseaba quedarse a platicar como antaño lo hacían. Ir a tomar algún café en el pequeño restaurant que hace meses habían descubierto a la vuelta del ministerio. Quería, quería… ¿Qué quería?

-Ahora no Harry, tengo prisa-. Le dijo al chico sin querer explicarse, estaba segura de que ya le había dicho todo aquello que pudiera figurar como excusa. Con algo de pena dirigió su mirada a los verdes ojos y por un momento se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. De verdad quería escuchar a Harry, de alguna manera su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara unos momentos con él. Un pequeño picor empezó a surgir en su pecho. Ese no era su lugar. Debía dejar de lado la dependencia que en su momento tuvo con Harry y segur con su vida.

 _Tenía que ir con Thomas._

El extraño sentimiento de abandono se acrecentó al momento de alejarse de su mejor amigo pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo mejor que alguien más ya estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida junto a ella sin la necesidad de criticarla . No es que Harry lo hiciera pero en esos momentos su magia es la que le exigía que regresara a su zona de confort, esa zona que hasta hace algunas semanas apenas conocía pero que en ningún momento le había fallado, es más, estaba segura de que desde hace tiempo no se sentía amenazada. ¿Es lo que llamarían un verdadero enamoramiento?

 _Él la estaba esperando._

No podía permitirse el llegar tarde a casa. Era ya una necesidad el estar al lado de aquel hombre que se había vuelto su vida. La rutina que se habían implantado debía de ser seguida al pie de la letra. Aun recordaba la extraña manera en que se había comportado Thomas aquel día en que había decidido pasar primero al supermercado. Al llegar a casa la apreso en sus brazos revisándola con la varita para después besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Todo eso no hubiera sido extraño sino fuera por el hecho que se la paso murmurando sobre el abandono. Desde ese día había decidido que no volvería a dejar sólo a Tom. Por lo menos eso era lo que su magia le exigía.

 _Necesitaba verlo._

Tan centrada se encontraba la castaña que no se dio cuenta de que Harry no se había quedado en la sala de su oficina. La había seguido y en ese momento la apuntaba con su varita. Él no quería hacerlo pero Albus le aseguro que era de vital importancia que llevara a la señorita Granger si es que no quería perderla en las sombras de aquel hombre. Hombre que al parecer ya sabía quién era pero se mostraba reticente a decirle quién era.

 _Sólo él._

Fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de caer en brazos de Harry. Se encontraban frente al elevador por lo que ciertas personas todavía no daban crédito a los que habían presenciado. Tratando de ignorar las miradas que se clavaban en su persona se dirigió a la zona de desaparición para poder ir a Hogwarts. Ya presentía que el viaje seria todo un espectáculo, sólo esperaba que el hechizo durara lo suficiente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thomas no había dejado de ver el reloj de pared que se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con Hermione desde que esta se había ido a trabajar. Ese día en especial estuvo tentado a impedir que se apartara de él. Algo le decía que su perfecto mundo estaba a punto de colapsar pero sabía que si le prohibía que fuera a trabajar la gente empezaría a sospechar y todo se saldría de control antes de que el pudiera llevársela a algún lugar con las protecciones necesarias y que al mismo tiempo le permitiera seguir con sus planes.

Desde que sus esencias mágicas estaban unidas no había día en el que temiera que alguien se diera cuenta de tal unión. Y ese temor le resultaba ridículo. Él era Lord Voldemort, permitirse ese tipo se emociones era un claro signo de debilidad por ese motivo es que esa noche le diría a Hermione que se fuera a vivir con él. Sabía que no se negaría por lo que de una vez guardo las cosas que consideraba necesarias para su nueva vida juntos. Como en un principio debió de haber sido. El destino se había manifestado de manera irónica al colocarlos en distintas épocas pero no había nada que el gran señor oscuro no pudiera lograr.

Cuando las campanas del reloj empezaron a sonar supo que algo había pasado. Hermione siempre llegaba antes de que aquel reloj empezara con su estresante sonido. Un pequeño papel apareció frente a él y supo que algo había pasado. Lo abrió a la espera de cualquier cosa menos la que estaban por comunicarle.

 _Potter se la ha llevado._

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La luz de la enfermería dibujaba de una manera chistosa las pecas que Hermione tenía en su nariz. Harry no había podido evitar quedarse prendado de esa imagen y ponerse a contar peca por peca. Hacia dos horas que había llegado a Hogwarts con el inerte cuerpo de la castaña. Se sentía algo mezquino por la manera en que consiguió traerla. En ningún momento se le había ocurrido traerla a través de un desmaius pero no podía seguir consintiendo las negativas que cada le daba. En su momento pensó que el director

-Señorita Granger es bueno verla despierta-. La voz del que en el pasado había sido su director los obligo a dejar el pequeño duelo de miradas que hasta ese momento mantenían. La chica le mando una mirada entre enojada y curiosa por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Qué hago aquí?-. No había querido sonar grosera pero la ansiedad le estaba ganando.

-Harry la ha traído amablemente para que podemos deshacernos del control de magia que últimamente ha estado presentando-. Había estado dispuesta a discutir la manera en que amigo la traslado a aquel lugar pero ante la afirmación que hacia Albus no pudo más que mostrar desconcierto.

-¿Control de magia?- Preguntó con algo de miedo. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso y por qué ella no sabía en qué consistía?

Harry podía ver el conflicto en el que la mente de su amiga se estaba sumergiendo por lo que en contra de lo que Dumbledore le había dicho horas antes decidió decirle a su amiga la verdadera identidad de aquel sujeto que tanto se había empeñado en buscar y que ahora estaba seguro era el causante del inquietante comportamiento que presentaba.

-Hermione, Thomas es Lord Voldemort.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Y se acabó!

Desde el principio ese era el final que había pensado. Aunque en su momento le imagine una segunda parte pero con tantas historias pendientes ni cómo hacerla. Quiero avanzar antes de poder seguir con esta.

En la semana voy a publicar otro Tomione pero de ese sólo son 4 capitulo así que será rápido.

Muchas gracias a Luna Haruno, Sui Cipher y Cintygise por sus comentarios.

Gracias por haber estado en esta historia querido lector.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta luego. :D

Nana.


End file.
